Jesse-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Jesse Relationship, commonly known as St. Berry, is the romantic relationship and friendship between Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James. Their relationship begins in the fourteenth episode of Season One, Hell-O, when they meet and sing Hello together in a library. It is later revealed that Jesse is trying to get close to Rachel on Shelby Corcoran's orders. Their relationship officially ends in the twenty-first episode of Season one, Funk, after Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline "egged" her. Jesse returns in the Season Two episode Prom Queen to apologize to Rachel after she sings Rolling in the Deep '' with him. They reignite their friendship after he apologizes and share a kiss in Funeral, but no further romance occurs. Jesse returned in the Season Three episode Saturday Night Glee-ver, as the new director of Vocal Adrenaline, the lead vocalist being Unique. It is unknown if he is currently directing the club. Episodes Season One Hell-O Rachel goes to a music store searching for a song to sing as a new "hello" for the Glee Club's weekly assignment when she runs into Jesse St. James, the popular male lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline. She is flipping through a book of ''Lionel Richie sheet music when Jesse approaches her saying, "Lionel Richie, huh? One of my favorites." She is star struck that the Jesse St. James was speaking to her as she already knows him as the lead singer of their rival Glee Club, Vocal Adrenaline. He critiques her performance of Don't Rain on My Parade at Sectionals, claiming it lacked the emotional depth of Barbra Streisand's version; however, he takes her sheet music, smiles, and admits that she is talented. Jesse reveals that he is a senior at Carmel High with a full ride to UCLA and clearly believes that Vocal Adrenaline will win Nationals for the fourth consecutive year under his lead. He also admits he often comes to the music store to "flip through the autobiographies to pick up some lifestyle tips." He then suggests that they take'' Lionel Richie's ''Hello "for a spin." As they sing, Rachel seems to be rather taken by him and his talent. After they sing the whole music store applauds them, and he asks her out. She readily accepts. Later, we see that Rachel has a picture of Jesse in her locker, and when Finn asks Rachel to take him back after he dumped her for Santana and Brittany, she rejects him. She tells him about Jesse, and Finn claims that Jesse is playing her, as he is lead of their competition at Regionals. She defends their relationship however and says that their love and respect for each other's talent will carry them through their Romeo and Juliet relationship. In an act of jealousy, Finn tells Mr. Schuester and the rest of the Glee Club about Jesse and Rachel's relationship. The other members of New Directions are uneasy about the relationship and threaten to kick Rachel out of the club if she doesn't break up with Jesse. Later, we see Rachel in Carmel High's auditorium where she encounters Jesse once again. She expresses her concerns about their relationship and tells him that if he is just playing her, she'll be heartbroken. Jesse kindly laughs at her dramatics and eases her worries. He reintroduces himself, not as her competition but as "Jesse, the guy who's nuts about her. The guy who would never hurt her." Rachel asks him to keep their relationship a secret, and he agrees. He then kisses her, and Shelby Corcoran, Vocal Adrenaline's coach, sees this kiss. Rachel tells the rest of New Directions that they are broken up. The Power of Madonna Shortly before the episode, Rachel and Jesse attend a Wiggles concert. After the concert, they make out passionately on her bed since her dads aren't home. When Jesse suggests that they should have sex, Rachel is hesitant. Jesse appears surprised that Rachel is a virgin and claims that sex is "no big deal." When Rachel continues to refuse, Jesse leaves abruptly without even taking home the Care Bear she won him. When Rachel discusses this incident with the other girls in Glee Club, Santana realizes that Rachel and Jesse are still dating and informs the other members of New Directions. Later, Rachel and Jesse have a "clandestine" meeting in the library. Rachel finds Jesse in the Sondheim biography section, as Jesse claims only Sondheim can "properly express his melancholia." Jesse apologizes for pressuring her into sex and tells her he's willing to wait until she's ready, to which Rachel responds that she's ready. Jesse looks surprised and hugs her, and they both smile. When Jesse comes over to 'do the deed,' Rachel frets in her bathroom. They share a dream sequence where they sing and dance to Like a Virgin (along with Emma, Will, Finn, and Santana), but at the end of the sequence, the camera cuts to Rachel who is still in her bathroom. Jesse knocks on the bathroom door asking Rachel to come out so they can talk or sing about their situation. Rachel leaves the bathroom and admits that she can't go through with it as she feels that she's be betraying her team and is, in fact, truly not ready to do "it." Jesse does not push the matter further. Later in the episode, Jesse transfers from Carmel High to McKinley, in order to be with Rachel. He claims that he was worried that being on opposing teams would hurt or damage their relationship, so he transferred to avoid that problem. When Rachel asks why he's doing this, he tells her. Rachel is happy that Jesse transferred, but many of the other members of New Directions are upset about him joining, as they fear he will steal their solos. Finn, upset about Rachel and Jesse's relationship, approaches Rachel and expresses his annoyance that Rachel chose Jesse over him. Upon seeing them, Jesse approaches Rachel and challenges Finn to a sing-off over Rachel, but Finn instead welcomes Jesse to New Directions and claims that he will try not to interfere with Rachel and Jesse's relationship. Jesse smiles and say that Rachel's "a keeper." At the end of the episode, Rachel and Jesse dance together as the New Directions perform Like a Prayer. At the end of the number, Rachel jumps into Jesse's arms, and he swings her around in a big hug while both smile excitedly. While Jesse and Rachel make out at the beginning of the episode, the introduction to Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love is played in the background. Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff recorded this song for the previous episode. It did not make the final cut and was replaced by their duet of Hello. Home This is the first episode in which Jesse and Rachel are members of the same Glee Club. They are shown sitting together during various rehearsals, and they skate together when the Glee Club visits April's skating rink. When Mercedes becomes light-headed, she imagines several characters as food, including Jesse as a hamburger and Rachel as a cupcake. In her fantasy, they are walking through the cafeteria together and chatting happily about Funny Girl. During Mercedes' introduction at the school's pep rally, Rachel is sitting on Jesse's lap looking content. Jesse hugs her around the waist and sings happily with her as the rest of New Directions join Mercedes in her rendition of Beautiful. Bad Reputation After Mr. Schue's performance of Ice Ice Baby, Rachel says it was good, but Jesse could have done a better job. When Rachel discovers her reputation at school is worse than she thought due to her very low ranking on the Glist, she decides to make a music video to Run Joey Run. She triple-casts Puck, Finn and Jesse as her boyfriend in the video, and when she shows the video to the Glee Club, the three are very angry with her. Jesse tells her he's mortified and is extremely put off by the video. Later on, he confronts Rachel by her locker. Rachel tries to get him to understand by telling him she has a pathological need to be popular and would expect him to understand as a fellow star in the making. He agrees on that level, but as the guy who gave up everything to be her one and only, he can't see past this. Rachel is disheartened and sadly tells him she knew he'd break her heart. Jesse humorlessly tells her that even though everybody thinks he's the big heart-breaker, she broke his heart first. He straightens up and puts on a strong show face, asking her to not talk to him in ballet club. Rachel is sad and seems like she doesn't know what to do, but she knows she messed up. As a way to apologize to the three boys, but mainly Jesse, Rachel performs Total Eclipse of the Heart. It seems as if Jesse is also saddened by the situation, but he doesn't forgive Rachel and ends up walking out at the end of the performance along with the rest of New Directions. This is seemingly the beginning of when Rachel and Jesse 'take a break' in their relationship, although they don't actually break up. Laryngitis Jesse does not make an appearance in this episode since he goes away with some of his Vocal Adrenaline friends who are on spring break. He leaves because he is still upset about the Run Joey Run fiasco. When Rachel catches laryngitis, Finn takes her to the doctor. She finds out she might need surgery, and when she asks Finn for his opinion on the matter, he angrily replies, "Why don't you ask your boyfriend? Oh wait, you can't because he's not here." He also tells her, "When are you going to realize he's not into you like I am?" Rachel won't listen. Finn serenades Rachel in Glee Club that week by singing Rick Springfield's Jessie's Girl even though Jesse isn't there. It is never acknowledged whether or not Jesse finds out about this. Dream On In the beginning of the episode, Jesse returns from spring break. He watches her practicing a Laurie's big ballet routine from Oklahoma, and she stops dancing when she realizes he is there. After exchanging casualties (things are still tense between them since Jesse left for spring break right after the Run Joey Run ordeal), he asks her what she's performing. When she tells him, she also confesses it's her dream to play the title roles in Evita ''and ''Funny Girl and Laurie in Oklahoma. Jesse slowly approaches her telling her that isn't a dream: "A dream is something that fills up the emptiness inside. The one thing that you know if it came true, all of the hurt would go away. You singing Don't Cry For Me Argentina in front of a sold out crowd isn't a fantasy—it's an inevitability." Rachel immediately gives him a tight hug, which he reciprocates, Rachel looking relieved and him looking happy. Rachel confesses she thought he wouldn't come back to which he replies, "And miss all your drama? Never." They enter McKinley's halls, and Jesse puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to him. They walk down the hall, and Jesse asks Rachel what she wants most when she lies awake in bed at night and what's missing from her life, and Rachel simply replies, "My mom." Rachel tells him she just wants to know who she is, and she doesn't really have to meet her. Rachel relays to him the only reason she hasn't asked her dads is because she doesn't want to hurt their feelings. Jesse tells her he'll help her look, and they don't have to tell her dads because he wants to make all of her dreams come true. Jesse is studying in the library when Rachel excitedly rushes up to him telling him she's found her mother. She holds up a picture of Patti LuPone. Jesse gently points out the flaws in her logic, and Rachel dejectedly asks him if he'd like to hear her reasoning why Bernadette Peters is her mother. Jesse asks her why she doesn't want to know the truth. Rachel replies she doesn't want her mother to "turn out to be a teenage trollop like Quinn, or worse, some skanky girl who'd do anything for money, including giving her up." Jesse tells her maybe her mother had a good reason for what she did. Jesse decides they need to do a real investigation to find out who her mother really ''is. Rachel offers her idea of looking through her childhood memorabilia in her basement. "It's sort of a little Rachel Berry museum." Rachel comes into her room with boxes where Jesse is waiting. They find her sonograms and baby teeth along with her first singing trophy from when she was eight months old. When Rachel isn't looking, Jesse takes a cassette out of his shirt pocket labeled "From mother to daughter." He pretends to take it out of the box before asking what it is. He quickly tries to play it, but Rachel stops him frantically claiming she isn't ready. She's not ready, and "''what if she's singing on the tape. What if she's terrible, or, worse, what if she's better than herself?" She asks Jesse to leave. Jesse leaves Rachel's house and enters Shelby's car outside sopping wet. He tells her he can't get her to listen to the tape, and Shelby tells him he needs to try harder. In their conversation it is revealed that Shelby asked Jesse to "befriend" Rachel, only Jesse decided to date her instead. Shelby tells Jesse to just get her to listen to the tape and to make sure she finds out she's the one singing on it, and then he can come back to Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse tells Shelby that although he started this entire mess to hone in on his acting abilities, he thinks he kind of likes her and doesn't want her to get hurt. Later, Rachel walks into her bedroom only to find Jesse already there putting the cassette into her tape player. Rachel rushes over to stop him yelling she's not ready, but Jesse gently takes her hands in his and says, "Yes, you are." He swoops down and kisses her slowly (this being their goodbye kiss unbeknownst to Rachel), and he presses play and leaves the room. At the end of the episode, New Directions performs a group number of Dream a Little Dream during which Jesse casts Rachel a regretful, concerned, and sad look while Rachel is still feeling upset from listening to the tape. Theatricality Jesse doesn't appear in this episode. When Rachel approaches Vocal Adrenaline's coach, Shelby Corcoran, during their rehearsal for Regionals, the rest of Vocal Adrenaline is there in their Lady Gaga costumes. Although it isn't acknowledged, Jesse was seemingly there in costume since the actor who plays Jesse, Jonathan Groff, was seen wearing one of the Lady Gaga costumes while on set shooting the episode (implying he was practicing with them for the competition). Since Funk and Theatricality got swapped, therefore the continuity errors. Since the Funk storyline actually happened before Theatricality, Rachel and Jesse are already broken up. Funk Jesse's feelings for Rachel are contradicted in Funk. Jesse calls her to meet him in McKinley's parking lot. She goes thinking they will make up. When she sees him, they both smile, but Vocal Adrenaline members appear from their hiding places and start egging Rachel. When the members of Vocal Adrenaline goad Jesse to egg Rachel, he's hesitant; however, when Rachel tells him to break the egg like he broke her heart, Jesse replies with an "I loved you" promptly before cracking the egg on her forehead. Journey Rachel and Jesse are no longer dating. Quinn goes into labor with Beth, but Rachel stays behind to watch Vocal Adrenaline perform Bohemian Rhapsody. She stands in the back of the auditorium staring at Jesse forlornly. Before they receive the results of the competition, the two share a competitive look that expresses their desire to triumph over the other. Rachel is distraught when she finds out they didn't even place, and she looks sadly and Jesse clutching the Regionals' trophy and hugging her mother who turned down her offer to teach at McKinley and to start a relationship. Season Two Prom Queen In the episode Prom Queen, Jesse comes back from Los Angeles to see Rachel, interrupting her in the auditorium while she sings'' Rolling in the Deep'' (they continue the song as a duet). He tells her that the dumping-and-egging thing was his one great regret and that he hopes to make amends with her. He asked Rachel regarding what her plan for prom is. Rachel invites him to join her, Sam, and Mercedes on their "Prom on a Budget" (something that does not go unnoticed by Finn, who tries to convince her otherwise). During prom, Rachel seems to be enjoying herself with Jesse. Later, during Blaine's number I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You, Jesse and Rachel dance, and Jesse start to kiss Rachel's neck. Rachel seems to like it, but is a little uncomfortable. Finn grows increasingly uncomfortable with the two of them and picks a fight with Jesse, much to Quinn's chagrin, which results in both Finn and Jesse getting into a fight and then getting kicked out of the prom by Sue. Funeral Jesse is helping out New Directions to prepare for Nationals and beat Vocal Adrenaline. As seen in the promo, the Glee Club doesn't want him there. When Rachel performs My Man for the solo audition, Jesse asks Rachel if she is singing to anybody in particular. He seems disappointed when she answers, "Not really." After her performance, Jesse has nothing but compliments and praise to say, whereas the other auditions received criticism and backlash. In fact, Jesse called Mercedes "lazy" when she had no choreography but didn't insult Rachel at all when she had no choreography. Also, when Mercedes and Rachel are arguing over the solos, Mercedes tells Rachel, "I know you're still in love with him but do you HAVE to make it so obvious?" Rachel does not deny this fact, possibly proving she still has feelings for Jesse as well. Rachel meets Jesse on the stage in the auditorium, and he tells her he's convinced she won the solo. She's excited and smiles before jumping to hug him. When the conversation becomes more serious, Jesse tells her he used to think fame meant everything, but now he realizes there's one thing that matters to him more: Rachel. He swoops down and gently kisses her, and Rachel doesn't protest. Finn sees this and he is ultimately hurt. They leave together to find out the results of the solo competition only to have Will tell them he's canceling the competition, and they're going to perform the way they usually do (with the addition of more original songs). New York Rachel ignores Jesse's texts after their kiss claiming she wants to only focus on the competition and can't have any distractions. Jesse flies to New York to see the competition, but when he sits down next to Will and says, "I couldn't stay away," Will replies, "From the show? Or her?" Jesse doesn't give an answer. When he sees Rachel and Finn kiss on stage right after they finish performing Pretending, Jesse is shocked and asks Will if it was scripted, to which Will replies no. After they finish performing, Jesse approaches Finn and Rachel. He tells Finn that the kiss was highly unprofessional and will cost them Nationals. His expression goes from superior and cocky to giddy when he looks at Rachel. He tells her she was fantastic, but says that she shouldn't have kissed him. Finn states that Jesse is jealous because he and Rachel are in love and shared it with the world. Rather than thanking Jesse for coming, Rachel makes a face and asks Jesse why he's here. He tells her he came to see her, but Finn tells Jesse to back off. Instead of leaving, Jesse stay to hear the results of the competition, and when he finds out they didn't place in the top ten, he looks sad and shoots Rachel a sympathetic look. Season Three Nationals Rachel runs into Jesse outside the hall, who taunts her by somehow knowing that she's scanning the arriving crowd for NYADA's Carmen Tibideaux in hopes that she'll get a second shot at getting into the arts college. As he tries to get under her skin, she points out that they dated long enough to know that when Jesse gets nervous he gets mean. He relents and admits that Vocal Adrenaline's loss at last year's Nationals broke their eight-year winning streak. Another loss would mean the end of the school's show choir dynasty and spark a reboot of the program. He's struggling with the new rules, but Rachel reminds him that his past performances (namely Bohemian Rhapsody) set the gold standard for show choirs for years. Rachel's words ease Jesse's nerves. When Finn arrives, she walks away, and he and Jesse share a tense moment until Jesse ultimately congratulates Finn on his engagement to Rachel, resulting in the two shaking hands. Jesse, however, seems to still be upset about their marriage. When Rachel is sings It's All Coming Back to Me Now, ''Jesse stares at her, clearly emotionally conflicted. Later, he stops Carmen Tibideaux in the lobby, reminding her that when he auditioned for her a few years ago, she told him he showed promise. She acknowledges that she probably did say that, but adds that she sees hundreds of auditions each year and attempts to blow off what she thinks is going to be a professional appeal. Jesse insists she listen; he wants to tell her that Rachel is the most talented people he knows, she'll definitely be a star one-day, and she'd be an excellent addition to NYADA. She tells him he has admirable talent and wishes him luck leaving Jesse looking pleased. It is later revealed that Rachel did get accepted into NYADA in the episode, Goodbye. It is unknown if what Jesse said to Carmen Tibideaux increased, or indeed tipped the balance for Rachel's chances of getting into NYADA. Songs S1= ;Duets Hello.png|Hello ''(Hell-O)|link=Hello (Song) H123.png|Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love (Hell-O) (Cut from episode)|link=Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Burning Up'' by'' Madonna (Cut from The Power of Madonna) *Jessie's Girl by ''Rick Springfield. (Laryngitis) |-| S2= ;Duets Rollinginthedeep7 racheljesse.png|Rolling in the Deep (Prom Queen)|link=Rolling in the Deep Trivia *The actors that portray Rachel and Jesse, Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff respectively are best friends in real life and starred together in the Broadway musical Spring Awakening, as Wendla Bergmann and Melchior Gabor. *In an interview during Season One, Lea Michele said that she thought that Rachel would end up with Jesse. *Apart from Saturday Night Glee-ver, they have a scene together in every episode that Jesse appears in. Gallery Ffdsjd.JPG 1x14 Rachel and Jesse kiss.PNG 370px-Rachel-and-Jesse-look.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438216-1280-720.jpg StBerryBeautiful.gif HelloHell-O.gif Kiss.JPG Lea and Jonathan.jpg Tumblr kzuslsd6DA1qbri4io1 500.jpg 1x21 Jesse eggs Rachel.PNG Eggsrachel.jpg glee11.png St. Berry Dance.gif JessieRachel.jpg jesserachel.png Jesse-and-Rachel-rachel-and-jesse-12733941-822-920-274x300.jpg JesseRachelTogether23.jpg 561913_1287387428049_full.jpg St-Berry-1x19-Dream-On-rachel-and-jesse-12339143-1280-720.jpg St-Berry-1x19-Dream-On-rachel-and-jesse-12339131-1580-888.jpg St-Berry-1x19-Dream-On-rachel-and-jesse-12339013-1280-720.jpg St-Berry-1x19-Dream-On-rachel-and-jesse-12338995-1280-720.jpg St-Berry-1x19-Dream-On-rachel-and-jesse-12338992-1280-720.jpg tumblr_lh5a5yp1UI1qb9pimo1_500.gif tumblr_lhmkyngoV71qa3yh8o1_500.gif tumblr_ljx9sveRS71qc80kqo1_500.gif tumblr_ljxkvvOLhF1qc7v8jo1_500.gif tumblr_ljxszl0X7B1qa4jiro1_500.gif tumblr_lkdkybjxzh1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lkhbilsJAv1qd1240o1_500.gif tumblr_lkj0d4JY861qcvr0do1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkp8t5aEz31qa4jiro1_500.gif tumblr_lkrbkyNlgf1qdz03lo1_500.gif Jdlks.JPG Rolling In The Deep.jpg 292791193.gif Firstfourth.JPG 1x14 Rachel and Jesse meet each other for the first time.png Awkward Prom Smile.JPG G9GEE7oq8NjIbCCIOPYy Q16840.png Hello.png Hello Twelve Glee.jpg Huh.JPG Jesse-UCLA.jpg Jesse45.png Jesserachellocker.jpeg Mom.JPG Mother dearest.JPG Rachel-and-jesse.jpg Singing.jpg St-Berry-glee-15052877-500-371.jpg ....jpg 20.png 8baad4c20c86ffea Jesse-St-James-Glee.jpg Bohemianrhapsodyjesse.JPG Jesse-Rachel.jpg Jesse-jesse-st-james-12738945-400-240.gif tumblr_ll3053PiCR1qavkozo1_500.gif fgir.jpg TTVA.jpg RB - You're Jesse St. James.gif Jesse - You're Rachel Berry.gif Impromtu performance.jpg Tumblr ljdd11jS8t1qcqribo1 500.gif 20928557.png dfsdfs.JPG Awkward_Prom_Smile.JPG avatar_c22841b1771a_64.png eff.PNG glee-220---2.gif OMGG.PNG sem-t__tulo-3.gif tumblr_l1884lyTwl1qzgecuo1_500.png tumblr_lf11jz2Qwt1qay2jco1_500.gif tumblr_lioo1yTnsI1qec5vqo1_500.gif tumblr_lksrd7J2RO1qablhto1_500.gif tumblr_lkst2yzLnD1qavszmo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkstf6NFzt1qeywr5o1_500.gif tumblr_lkts7boOb21qa9d23o1_500.gif tumblr_lkukz569tp1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lkvzzydMJi1qcvr0do1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkwslpeTBH1qa4jiro1_500.gif tumblr_lkyasqR0AY1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_ll0buqgPCv1qa165wo1_500.gif tumblr_ll0djqo2gF1qbjrw4o1_500.gif tumblr_ll0e6zSkhA1qcs1oco1_500.gif tumblr_ll0igyu5Ok1qcnhhzo1_500.gif tumblr_ll0ikau2dh1qgz4dfo1_500.gif tumblr_ll1g3cgSx21qdpinto1_500.gif tumblr_ll13ijX2hw1qbjrw4o1_500.gif St. Berry at Prom.gif Jesse - You got this.gif St. Berry Skating.gif Jesse- Take my hand Rachel-NO.gif st.gif|THEIR FACES. St-berry-hug.gif st-berry-hugs.gif|Hugfest happiness st-berry.gif st-berry-hii.gif jesserachel..JPG va egging.gif|Heart-wrenching moment. And you can see his face changes. It's terribly heartbreaking. someone like you.gif|Couldn't stay away. St. Berry - Hello.gif St. Berry - Hug.gif Rolling in the Deep.png mother.JPG total eclipse of the heart.JPG touchy.JPG tumblr_ldn1sfc4ho1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_ldoy4pgTW31qbmhzjo1_500.png tumblr_le23o1D6221qablhto1_500.gif tumblr_le84edIAIL1qdm7loo1_500.gif tumblr_lee9bhwNK01qablhto1_500.gif tumblr_leofjkBZUu1qcwoq1o1_500.png tumblr_leonw8SWxj1qcwoq1o1_500.png tumblr_letpkinlsB1qer48po1_500.gif tumblr_leu5y3toDd1qdva0do1_500.png tumblr_lext1eTCqd1qdelhso1_500.gif tumblr_lf13slGVYn1qay2jco1_500.gif tumblr_lfdzgk0Mlu1qcvoxdo1_500.png tumblr_lfftbqzplG1qcvr0do1_500.gif tumblr_lfpmvysuO61qalswxo1_500.png tumblr_lftgu11hjw1qc48bxo1_500.png tumblr_lg1mk5WuWx1qzkhoqo1_500.gif tumblr_lgi7c2KNgH1qbqb2ho1_500.gif tumblr_lgvyyjxdxS1qb2utvo1_1280.png tumblr_lgwlv5VQiU1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lgyzosPMoC1qec5vqo1_500.png tumblr_lgz1t9tx971qec5vqo1_500.png tumblr_lh2tewdlan1qcvr0do1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lhaoyx0T6g1qcd3rto1_500.png tumblr_lhapdvC6Dn1qa4jiro1_500.jpg tumblr_lhaq1rCfog1qa4jiro1_500.jpg tumblr_lhlfagVtrX1qavszmo1_500.gif Normal 000707.jpg tumblr_l5qiel4RV11qzvwn0o1_500.png tumblr_l5rwuhbbNi1qapk1ho1_500.png tumblr_l5vbbcHRso1qc5cp0o1_500.png 40524_140841949287939_110324515673016_186656_1675006_n.jpg 40897_140844512621016_110324515673016_186746_2283933_n.jpg 45670_140838482621619_110324515673016_186575_5282571_n.jpg 62744_151425428229591_110324515673016_234110_2647191_n.jpg 74075_161208537251280_110324515673016_273208_7863230_n.jpg 41351_140829242622543_110324515673016_186438_3292385_n.jpg 45112_140833999288734_110324515673016_186487_224300_n.jpg 61662_151428051562662_110324515673016_234114_3399043_n.jpg St-Berry-glee-15052885-500-414.jpg jlqksd.JPG tumblr_ll0n3jIFDI1qaa3deo1_500.png tumblr_lmquimQQDE1qd7ncoo1_500.gif tumblr_lmui0d117A1qcon7ao1_500.gif tumblr_lmvz2fcGQy1qcux13o1_500.png tumblr_lbz6dnT5iy1qer48po1_500.gif tumblr_lc4ctqDzNC1qbri4io1_500.png tumblr_lce103c8KL1qac5qpo1_500.gif tumblr_lchf0opMDt1qdva0do1_500.gif tumblr_lclhzi4I571qey9qco1_500.png tumblr_llc6ryUOQd1qepc4a.gif tumblr_llqmd64ODo1qfl0jj.gif tumblr_llqmg2vWmH1qfl0jj.gif tumblr_llqmidZ4Gk1qfl0jj.gif tumblr_llqmvnd9Wu1qfl0jj.gif tumblr_llxp8vBcyK1qepc4a.gif tumblr_llxp9u5ck21qepc4a.gif tumblr_llze1akIQm1qepc4a.gif tumblr_llzpqvnytP1qepc4a.gif tumblr_llzps4Wn7V1qepc4a.gif tumblr_lm4k9fCdv71qepc4a.gif tumblr_lcogqh42r51qdva0do1_500.gif tumblr_liskb0rSmM1qbkdsro1_500.gif tumblr_le42xw9cPD1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lebdakjlcv1qang9ho1_500.gif tumblr_l9imah2MCC1qac5qpo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_l9sudwevVP1qbri4io1_500.jpg tumblr_l9u6l3SWlz1qdpinto1_500.jpg tumblr_l93pq70JnX1qc9m26o1_500.gif tumblr_laekanbmvm1qb9beqo1_500.gif tumblr_lag03stgVy1qdu9zqo1_500.gif tumblr_lag97iYPmr1qbjrw4o1_500.gif tumblr_lmuhciIgDB1qigim2o1_500.gif tumblr_ln5liuYxah1qjehs0o1_500.jpg tumblr_ln297xlOiS1qcux13o1_500.png tumblr_lngur5VvBv1qc6xxfo1_500.gif tumblr_lnk4x31FM31qk7d6zo1_500.gif tumblr_lnk4z0Krrb1qk7d6zo1_500.gif tumblr_lnk54amwKB1qk7d6zo1_500.gif Tumblr liygdlGabj1qec5vqo1 500.gif tumblr_l8suc3SoMl1qzzqaxo1_500.gif tumblr_l8uhal7fbx1qcftw3o1_400.gif abeautifulmess.png bellsofnewyorkcity.png comedowntome.png comingclean.png entwined.png ifitoldyou.png lovingyouiseasy.png openarms.png ophelia.png sparksfly.png spell.png tangled.png tumblr_la1esoaIqu1qcz6iso1_400.jpg tumblr_lohndoxosz1qc49r2o1_500.gif tumblr_loiwb63Bm81qe0j89o1_500.png Jdlks_edited-123.jpg tumblr_lo6uecbKH61qgs510o1_500.gif Tumblr lolmjyXCeK1qk3b19o1 400.gif st berry dream a little dream.gif|Dream a little dream St berry season 2 finale.gif tumblr_lowia7x9PP1qch9hbo2_500.gif tumblr_lp5naloAba1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_lpa6n9ljx11qhcpnto4_500.gif tumblr_lpa6n9ljx11qhcpnto5_500.gif tumblr_lowia7x9PP1qch9hbo4_500.gif tumblr_lp6edf06fB1qebubwo1_500.png tumblr_lpa6n9ljx11qhcpnto6_500.gif tumblr_lowia7x9PP1qch9hbo5_400.gif tumblr_lpa6n9ljx11qhcpnto9_500.gif tumblr_lp9pkyb1s81qcux13o1_500.png tumblr_lpb81sGz9U1qf0n2no1_500.jpg tumblr_lmfbguyLuC1qjrlap.gif tumblr_loy14weWoA1qigim2o2_400.gif tumblr_lp6i8ndqeD1qk3b19o1_500.jpg tumblr_losz5pdSac1qigim2o3_250.gif tumblr_loy14weWoA1qigim2o3_400.gif tumblr_lp6i8ndqeD1qk3b19o4_500.jpg tumblr_losz5pdSac1qigim2o4_250.gif tumblr_loy14weWoA1qigim2o4_400.gif tumblr_losz5pdSac1qigim2o5_250.gif tumblr_loy14weWoA1qigim2o6_400.gif tumblr_lov9jffFJ01qk3b19o1_400.gif tumblr_loz9f0QnDz1qjsa1mo1_500.png tumblr_lp8sobdbbq1qbill8.gif tumblr_lp29rcA0Ym1qbysf9o1_500.png Tumblr_lpfyx4E2IO1qe5y9n.gif RJ-rachel-and-jesse-22504134-500-141.gif Avatar c22841b1771a 64.png St.Berry.jpg HelloStBerry.jpg St.berry love.gif Tumblr m0mwmo2mok1qk71sao5 250.gif Tumblr m87tjrojf41r0rmqxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr lu8umvrrhh1qjj7cfo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr lu8umvrrhh1qjj7cfo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr lu8umvrrhh1qjj7cfo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr lu8umvrrhh1qjj7cfo6 250.gif Tumblr lu8umvrrhh1qjj7cfo5 250.gif Tumblr lu8umvrrhh1qjj7cfo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr lu8umvrrhh1qjj7cfo3 250.gif StBerryNationals.png Youmeanmoretome st.berry.gif Nationals St.berry.gif Grease st.berry.gif Doublediva st.berry.gif Beautifulship st.berry.gif Belt st.berry.gif Inthebed st.berry.gif Mirros st.berry.gif Sootp st.berry.gif Duet st.berry.gif Cutekiss St.berry.gif RITD St.berry.gif Hugs st.berry.gif Lovelykiss st.berry.gif Likeavirgin st.berry.gif Hello st.berry.gif Dance St.berry.gif Flawlessbabies st.berry.gif Dontcryformeargentina st.berry.gif Eeeee st.berry runjoeyrun.gif tumblr_mg7r3jGUFs1rtemcdo5_r1_250.gif Tumblr mg7r3jGUFs1rtemcdo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr me7sgecXrn1qe632co7 r3 250.gif Tumblr me7sgecXrn1qe632co6 r3 250.gif tumblr_mkyga95eMY1qc9onoo1_250.gif Tumblr mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mda61iPr5b1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mda61iPr5b1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mda61iPr5b1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mda61iPr5b1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mda61iPr5b1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_my6aultuhy1rzmt8uo6_250.gif tumblr_my6aultuhy1rzmt8uo3_250.gif tumblr_my6aultuhy1rzmt8uo2_250.gif tumblr_my6aultuhy1rzmt8uo4_250.gif tumblr_my6aultuhy1rzmt8uo7_250.gif tumblr_my6aultuhy1rzmt8uo8_250.gif tumblr_my6aultuhy1rzmt8uo1_250.gif tumblr_my6aultuhy1rzmt8uo5_250.gif rachel and jesse.png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples